World 1
World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 Sea in Front of the Naval Base | difficulty = ☆ | item = None | exp = 30 | code = 近海警備 (Coastal Waters Defense) | text = 鎮守府正面近海の警備に出動せよ！ Mobilize for a patrol of the waters outside the naval base! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Tip *Easy map for flagship-sparkling. Drops Show/Hide Drops Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List World 1-2: 南西諸島沖 Sea around the Nansei Islands | difficulty = ☆ | item = | exp = 50 | code = 南西諸島沖警備 (Nansei Islands Sea Defense) | text = 南西諸島沖に接近する敵前衛艦隊を捕捉、迎撃せよ！ Intercept the enemy's vanguard fleet in the seas off the Nansei Islands! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-3: 製油所地帯沿岸 Coastal Refinery Zone | difficulty = ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 80 | code = 海上護衛作戦 (Maritime Convoy Tactics) | text = 製油所地帯沿岸部の海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Protect the supply lines from our coastal refineries! }} Stage Guide The route from D to C is one-way only (you can not move from C to D). All compass spins on this stage are random. Keep trying if you're getting detoured to the maelstrom. Do note that F has heavy cruisers and the boss node has a battleship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 Hold the Line at the Nansei Islands | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 100 | code = 南1号作戦 (First Southern Operation Tactics) | text = 南西諸島の防衛ライン上の敵侵攻艦隊を捕捉、全力出撃でこれを撃滅せよ！ An enemy invasion fleet is pressing on the defensive line in the Nansei Islands. Sail out in full force and destroy them! }} Stage Guide After playing this stage once, you may notice that standard aircraft carriers kind of hurt. For now, your only countermeasures are farming for heavy cruisers at 1-3/this stage and training them, crafting battleships and using them to push through with their firepower and armor, or building your own aircraft carrier and equipping fighters of your own to shoot down enemy aircraft. If you have Isuzu, getting her to level 12 and Remodeling her gives a huge boost to Anti-Air which also helps. Note that getting an aircraft carrier will also help to complete the Akagi quest (A11 and B10). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent Seas of the Naval Base | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 150 | code = 鎮守府近海対潜哨戒 (Naval base adjacent waters anti-submarine patrol) | text = なるべく小編成の対潜哨戒部隊を編成し、鎮守府近海の出没する敵潜水艦を発見・制圧せよ！ Organize a small seek-and-destroy ASW fleet to clean up the submarine-infested waters near the naval base!}} Stage Guide This is the first map which has branching rules, the first map with a boss HP bar requiring multiple completions, and not the last map with powerful Flagships and Elite enemies without a properly trained fleet. As an Extra Operation, it is not required to continue onto World 2. This map is filled with only submarines unless your fleet composition is wrong and you go off-course. Clearing this map gives you a bonus medal and a boost to your admiral points for ranking purposes. At the start of each month, the boss hp bar will reset and you can obtain a medal and bonus points again. (If the month has reset and the boss bar didn't regen: get a new API link if you're using one or simply refresh the game if you aren't). *The enemies on the map are scaled to your HQ level, which means that the enemy may rank up when you hit a certain HQ level; Nodes power up at levels 40 and 80. * Defeating the boss on this map will give you a large amount of HQ exp. If you don't want to inflate your HQ level and thus your enemies, then consider retreating on C node. Tips * You are required to sink the boss submarine 4 times to clear the map. * A good place for players with an HQ Level below 80 to level their DDs and CLs. For details, refer to the levelling guide. * Recommended composition: 1 CVL 1 BBV 2 CL. This will guarantee that you reach the boss node. You may replace any number of CLs with DDs or Katori/Kashima if you wish. ** Taking more than 4 ships will not allow you to reach the boss node. ** 1 BBV is recommended since it can equip seaplanes to hit subs while allowing you to enter the 2nd shelling phase. ** 1 CVL is recommended since it can equip Saiun to prevent T-cross disadvantage a.k.a. Red T, which can make the boss almost if not downright impossible to kill. The only downsides of a CVL are its low armour and ASW damage, but the latter can be rectified with the appropriate planes. ** It's possible to replace the CVL with a CAV or AV, but it's not advisable to do so without good equipment. An AV can equip depth charges, a CAV has better armour and can equip seaplanes to hit subs, but neither of them can equip Saiun to prevent the occasional Red T. * Putting Sonar and Depth Charge on same ship can get 15% ASW power bonus. * ASW value on Sonar/Depth Charge are 62.5% more effective than those written on Aircraft. See Damage Calculation for detail. * Ideal equipment recommended for HQ level over 80 (not including historical rewards that are currently unobtainable): ** Type 3 Depth Charge (+8 ASW) ** Type 3 Active SONAR (+10 ASW) ** Type 4 Passive SONAR (+12 ASW) (Upgradable from Type 93 Passive SONAR through Akashi) ** Ka-type Observation Autogyro (+9 ASW; No Aircraft Proficiency bonus) (Stock equipment of Akitsu Maru Kai) ** Type 3 Spotter/Liaison (ASW) (+7 ASW; No Aircraft Proficiency bonus) (Stock equipment of Akitsu Maru Kai) ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) (+5 ASW) (Stock equipment of Tone/Chikuma Kai-2; D10 & D12 Quest reward) ** Zuiun Model 12 (+5 ASW) (Stock equipment of Fusou/Yamashiro Kai-2,) ** Prototype Seiran (Mountain Haze) (+6 ASW) (Stock equipment of I-401 Kai) ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) (+6 ASW) (F13 Quest reward, requires Hiryuu Kai-2) ** Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron) (+5 ASW) (F14 Quest reward, requires Souryuu Kai-2) ** Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (931 Air Group) (+7 ASW) (Stock equipment of Ryuuhou Kai) ** Ju 87C Kai (+5 ASW) (D6 & D7 Quest reward) ** Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) (+6 ASW) (SN08 Quest reward, requires Shoukaku) Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-6: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海航路 Naval Base Adjacent Sea Route | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = variable | code = 輸送船団護衛作戦 (Transport Ships Escort Operation) | text = 対潜及び防空能力に優れた艦艇を基幹戦力とした艦隊を編成、輸送船団航路の護衛にあたれ！ Form a fleet consisting of ships that excel at anti-submarine warfare and in anti-aircraft capabilities, and protect the transport ship routes!}} Stage Guide *World 1-6 is unlocked by clearing World 1-5. The monthly map resets also locks 1-6 again, thus making it necessary to clear 1-5 every month to gain access to 1-6. *The monthly map reset is conducted at 2359h JST on the last day of the month. It is necessary to refresh the game/reload the API in order to view the reset lock - if you complete it after this time limit, you will not receive any map-clear reward but you can still get those resources and experience from the nodes themselves. * The following ship types are not allowed on this map: (F)BB, CV, CLT, SS(V) ** You may bring: BBV, CA(V), CVL, AV, CL, DD, LHA, CT, AR, AS, AO. ** NOT RECOMMENDED TO USE BBV, CA, CVL AT ALL. * Reaching node N 7 times clears the map, rewarding you with 1 Present Box & 75 ranking points and no medal. (no boss battle) ** If you reach Node N again after clearing the map, you will only be rewarded with either 50, 70, or 100 fuel, ammo, steel, or bauxite until the bar is reset on the 1st day of a new month. **Because Node N, the node after node B and D is the Ending Huge Resource Node, you may advance to the node with a Heavy Damaged Ship after defeating the enemy fleet in node B or D, as you won't be facing any enemies in node N. *Using 3 CL 3 DD or 4 CL 2 DD will take you to node C. *Using BBV, CA, CVL will take you to node C or K, which will take you to a route where there are very difficult enemies such as Flagship Wo-class, Flagship Ru-class waiting for you. Line Ahead Submarines also exist. *Node A is an empty node. No Battle. *Node E is Submarine Node with Echelon formation. Because this node is so minor in nature, bringing Anti-Submarine equipments is not required. *Double-arrow nodes (D, F, L) are Aerial battle nodes like those in the Summer 2014 Event. On these nodes, only two Aerial Combat phases occur during day battle. Only CV/CVL participate here unless night battle is pursued (Originally ill-advised but an April 23, 2015 update promised to make this more feasible; its degree is still unknown) **Having Anti-Air Cut-In equipment on your ships is highly recommended to survive node F. **You can bring either 2 AV or Akitsu Maru + CAV to have a chance at getting a B rank on Node F. Tips * Node E is a good place for Players above Level 80 HQ to do their Daily Quest Bd8 (Sink 6 Submarines) and Weekly Quest Bw5 (Sink 15 Submarines). Recommended Fleet Compositions: *A - E - G - F - B - N (Huge Resource Node) **1 CL + 5 DD (Ensures movement from Node G to F). Since only CV/CVL participate in node F's aerial battle, the rank for this node will usually be D (i.e.,a loss). This can be avoided by pursuing night battle but enemy evasion is increased for aerial battle nodes and there is the risk of a ship receiving great damage before the final battle node B (which has some rare drops if cleared with a S rank). Therefore, it is usually better to just accept the defeat on node F. One should still keep their sortie ratio in mind when doing this (>75% for event participation), though running 1-1 a couple of times should be enough to return to a 'safe' ratio. **4 DD + ( 2 AV or 1 CAV + 1 LHA or 1 CL + 1 AV or 1 CAV + 1 AV or 1 CL+ 1 AO) (Has a chance to go from Node G to K. The advantage with this composition is the possibility of a B rank at Node F.) (Using Akitsushima could also help meet node J's LoS requirement and thus give a higher chance at finishing the run even if one is diverted away from the AEGFBN route) Recommended Equipment: *Set some of your destroyers to allow them to use Anti-Air Cut-In. Resource Nodes The resource nodes in Node G and M are fixed at 20 Ammo and 40 Fuel respectively, but can increase their yield as long as you have Daihatsus equipped, up to a max. Node G: 20 Ammo, with +5 per Daihatsu equipped, up to a max of 35. Node M: 40 Fuel, with +10 per Daihatsu equipped, up to a max of 70. Note that if you use the Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force), the bonus is instead +1 and +3 respectively. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Trivia Actual location:https://twitter.com/isokaze183/status/586466309103169536 Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List